Dr. Bernie Gloveless
Dr. Bernie Gloveless is a hirable mercenary and the official A.I.M. physician in Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games "A member in excellent standing, Doctor Bernie Gloveless has been responsible for treating the wounded and administering the annual physical of A.I.M. members for more than five years. Both his operating and examining techniques have become... well... timeless!" - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Jagged Alliance 2 ''"Bernie's history with A.I.M. can probably be, at best, described as checkered. After refusing to give up his position as the organizations physician and considering the abundance of complaints from fellow members, A.I.M. felt obliged to give Dr. Bernie Gloveless a dishonourable discharge. He is currently employed with an international insurance company, so you might want to remember his name the next time your company sends you for your annual physical." - '''Alumni gallery' Additional Bio *Got his ass kicked by Glen "Boss" Hatchet at the annual AIM christmas party the year before Boss retired. Equipment Jagged Alliance *.38 S&W Special *Medical Kit *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *1st Aid Kit *2-pocket Assault Vest Deadly Games Basic Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Medical Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Normal Equipment *Colt 1911 *Medical Kit *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *1st Aid Kit *3-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *.12g Shotgun *.12g Ammo *Medical Kit *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *Gas Mask *1st Aid Kit *3-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *None Is Liked by *Hurl E. Cutter Dislikes *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban Is Disliked by *Maj. Spike Scallion *Glen "Boss" Hatchet Hiring Info Jagged Alliance *Unavailable for work until Day 2. *Can be bribed for a 55% increase to his salary. *Will steal from you should he carry more than five times his salary in money. :Will quit or refuse to join if: *Your Death ratio reaches 67. *Your Turnover ratio reaches 74. *If your Non Payment ratio reaches 9. *If you receive less than a Fair rating for four days in a row. Deadly Games *Will steal from you should he carry more than three times his salary in money. *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. :Will quit or refuse to join if: *Your Death ratio reaches 67. *Your Turnover ratio reaches 74. Additional Info *Old and forgetful, will stop in the middle of action and need a reminder about what his orders were, costing AP. *Cannot improve any skills. *Has low chances of readying a knife during Metaviran eel attacks. *In Deadly Games, since base activities count as participating in a mission, can be hired temporarily to tend to badly injured mercenaries. While Boss or Spike is on the squad, however, you can only do this once. Quotes Jagged Alliance *"I am booked to the O.R. tomorrow. You might want to try me later in the day." - Initial refusal to hire'' *''"You bet I'll join! Assignments don't get much better than this!" - Hiring'' *''"I flat-out forgot where I was headed!" - Forgetting orders'' *''"Gonna have to give up the smokes. My lungs are shot!" - Running out of breath'' *''"Now... Had you asked me to check your prostate..." - On failure to modify a gun'' Deadly Games *''"I don't wish to brag or anything, but I would like to point out that I am the official A.I.M. physician." - On call'' *''"How have you been feeling lately? Any complaints about your health that might require further investigation?" - On call'' *''"You can expect me shortly." - On Hire'' *''"I could probably sneak a smoke..." - After a few turn without action'' *''"It only gets easier" - remark on enemy killed'' *''"We shouldn't be seeing any more of those clowns." - All enemies killed'' *''"For the moment. We're out in front." - Holding mission objective'' *''"It's done! The smokes are on me!" - Mission completed'' *''"That went rather smoothly." - Withdrawing from a mission '' *''"I've come across one." - Enemy spotted'' *''"I don't think I've been seen" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I see something here." - Spotted an item'' *''"I can't hit what I can't see." - Requested impossible shot'' *''"By a whisker" - Near miss'' *''"So... When was the last time you had a thorough physical?" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I go both ways..." - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I'll do it, but is this really the kind of thing you want to be known for?" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"If you keep that madman, Unusually Ruthless Reuban, on your team, I won't be staying!" - After spending a day with Reuban'' *''"You hired that crazy Reuban! As long as he's working for you, I'm not!" - Hiring attempt while Reuban is hired'' *''"If there's anyone who deserves to be put down, it's Reuban" - Ordered to shoot Reuban'' *''"I think... I may have left the lights on at my place. I've got to leave!" - Running away with the money'' *''"You bring back bad memories of the time I worked the night shift in an E.R. in the Bronx. Too much unnecessary death forced me to leave there, too!" - Leaving due to high death ratio'' *''"I'll have to refuse your offer, because from here, it looks like death took a holiday, and it's vacationing with you!" - Refusal due to high death ratio'' *''"You have no sense of loyalty! I'm refusing your offer" - Refusal due to high turnover ratio'' *''"How many times do I have to tell you" - Asked to repeat'' *''"I'm shocked! You're firing me this quickly?" - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"I refuse! I've already worked for you! Well... Actually I was never even permitted the opportunity to do any real work." - Hiring attempt after fired unfairly'' *''"Come on! I went to school for a long time..." - Responding to bribe attempt'' *''"You're making this hard for me, but I can't." - Responding to bribe attempt'' *''"We have the foundation for a deal." - Successful bribe'' *''"Well... I've run out of patience." - Bribe failed'' *''"And this time around there'll be no attempts at bargaining away the problem" - During hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"I'd work for you again if the need arose." - Fired after participation in at least one mission'' Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Alumni Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Characters